


Writing Prompt #4 - Spencer Reid

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Spencer may or may not gain a teenager to live with, the reader is a teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: Imagine Reid taking you in after both of your parents are killed on a case.





	Writing Prompt #4 - Spencer Reid

“(Y/N)?” you heard Dr. Spencer Reid ask from the door of your hospital room.

Two days prior, your parents, friends of Dr. Reid, had died in an explosion, which was related to one of Spencer’s cases. You had almost died as well, but you were farther away from the source of the blast than your parents were.

“Yeah,” you answered, not looking at him, but instead out the window.

The doctor sat on the edge of your bed and asked for you to “please look at him.”

“I know that the past couple of days haven’t been the easiest on you, but since you’re being discharged in a couple of days we need to figure out where you’re going to go,” Spencer said in his most gentle tone.

“Oh,” was your only reply. You hadn’t really thought about what was gonna happen when you left the hospital.

“J.J. called your grandmother, and she said that, if you wanted to, you could stay here in D.C. with me.”

You gave Spencer your full attention after he said that.

“Seriously? You would do that? Take me in?”

Dr. Reid gave you a long look. “Of course, (Y/N). Your parents and I were good friends, and I know that they would be perfectly okay with staying with me. Plus, I have a room in my apartment you could have, and you could stay at your school with your friends. If that’s what you want,” Spencer replied, with a shy tone at the end.

“That would be really nice, Dr. Reid,” you replied, tears prickling in your eyes.

“Okay, I’ll just go tell J.J. to let your grandmother know,” Dr. Reid said, and then made his way out of your room to solidify your future.

**Author's Note:**

> So please leave whatever constructive criticism you have, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
